


Lou Jitsu’s Official Resignation from the Battle Nexus

by choppy_citty



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Battle Nexus (TMNT), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lou Jitsu Gets His Justice, Mention of abuse, and i passed soooo here we are, but then write the most boring stories, dunno what else to tell ya, help my teacher knows i watch tmnt, i come up with interesting titles, its literally a declaration of independence, this was an ap hw assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppy_citty/pseuds/choppy_citty
Summary: Lou Jitsu's departing message
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter | Lou Jitsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lou Jitsu’s Official Resignation from the Battle Nexus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaschaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/gifts).



> hehe yet another interlude before I post the next chapter to my other fic ( I totally don't post random fics to buy time for the one in progress,,,) I actually got an A? a high B at the least on this assignment so I deemed it well enough to post (rewriting the declaration of independence was as hard as you'd expect, but infinitely more fun when you're writing about a guy as cool as Lou Jitsu)

_ It was extraordinarily beautiful the night of Lou Jitsu’s escape. The stars blinking mockingly at the yokai who held an intricately written letter, each their own copy; one sitting in the remains of his once sophisticated castle, the other in her office of the glamorous Nexus Hotel . It read: _

To: Baron Draxum and Big Mama

From: Lou Jitsu (Hamato Yoshi)

I and my children will be leaving both of your possessions over us, I will not let either of you violate me any further than you already have. I cannot stand to harm innocents- especially when I have been so lenient to an extent as a prisoner under your neglectful care, Big Mama; neither should these children be the subject of the outcome of becoming warriors that will destroy humanity nor was it through mutual means that they were conceived, Baron Draxum, but that does not mean I will not care for them like they are my full blooded offspring.

Big Mama, I was led to believe that we were in love, but after pulling off that stunt, I have since then known who you really are, even if my heart still yearns for your nonexistent passion. I should have not let the glory of being champion overwhelm the true morality of the act of murder. Chasing those fleeting dreams of fame that I once had in my past life was wrong of me, as well as to be kept prisoner to it in a dingy cell. I would have never believed you were a sly arachnid to thrash your once beloved to his wits end in that suffocating web that you call your Battle Nexus. All just for the entertainment of your guests and patrons, for the sick pleasure of bloodshed. Baron Draxum, never have I seen such mortifying conduction of experiments held by a person, yokai or other. It truly is morbid to have witnessed and experienced the process these babies had to go through to be where they are now. I wonder, in what other ways have you deceived others to pursue after your grim goal of total annihilation, other than the fate you would have predetermined for innocent, naive children.

Big Mama, I hope you know as soon as you revealed your true form as a jorogumo to me you had deceived me and betrayed all of my trust and loyalty to you. You hurt me as much as you could by taking advantage of my marriage proposal to you; I was such a fool to let myself be swept away in your false charm. Further, you mobilized my longing for glory against me as I climbed up the ranks of the Battle Nexus, allowing you to profit from my feats. And when the sobriety of shame, guilt and horror finally ran its course after I humbled myself, you allowed me to succumb as a martyr, rotting away in your chambers for years. Baron Draxum, you promised I would be able to keep my sacred vow to never fight again, in fear of hurting yet another innocent life. Yet you underhanded my vulnerability, taking that opportunity to use my DNA against my will to use in your developments for warriors that you would train to destroy humankind- my kind. You bore my children with the intent to manipulate to your own twisted and selfish gain and I was forced to exert myself to prevent that dream from becoming reality. In the process of it all, I was also subject to the painful process of the mutagenic ooze myself, contorting my form to that of a rat all the while trying to stay out of your advances for my children.

Big Mama, even as I have been handled so poorly after my vow to never fight again, I still longed for the relationship we could’ve once kept. I had wished- might still wish- for the hope of a fulfilling future with you, if you are willing to reform yourself. It might seem strange to an outside perspective, but I could not help but feel that the passion we shared as humans was genuine and how the promise of a good time was never turned down. Baron Draxum, I allowed you my services, but in the act of my willing hand at the expense of severe consequences, you found it in you to pursue after your deceitful act and harm the little ones. You wanted them back, but I would never allow that to befall creatures who could not form a thought nor an opinion to your tyrannical power. You are the embodiment of a wolf in sheep’s clothing, quite literally.

You both will release me from my bloodshed-ridden and agonizing captures with all four of my children, never again will I be used for your own motives in aiding with your corrupted and abusive power-hungry endeavors, nor should my legacy be manipulated into alliances with you both without their consent and only through freewill. Farewell, and may we never cross paths in all of my poor mutated existence again. 

* * *

_ Distantly, Lou Jitsu shudders at the feeling of contempt raising up his shoulders and back, but brushes it off in favor of excusing it for the chilly rain drumming against the meager cardboard box, holding his children even tighter into his person. Something told him that this may not be the last time he will walk the streets of the Hidden City- perhaps these turtle babies will encourage him to come back, perhaps to give them new horizons to show them just how expansive the world really is past just New York, or maybe it would be a complete accident, but he had the comfort of knowing that he would be walking them as a free person. _

**Author's Note:**

> the most embarrassing part is that my teacher had to look up the characters, but ended up liking what I wrote so it's all good ig


End file.
